


Honey

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP? ~ No es bueno cuando el enemigo le hace algo raro a Lucy y entonces ella actúa toda melosa, aunque bueno, ¿por qué no mejor le preguntamos a Natsu? [ONE-SHOT~ NatsuxLucy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Corrió, adentrándose en el ancho túnel de aquel castillo que él mismo definía como enorme. Giró a la derecha al haberse topado con un muro culpable de su desvío. No tenía un rumbo fijo, ese lugar parecía una trampa entera, en donde todo era igual de rústico y cerrado, con alargadas grietas y ese característico olor de humedad, sin embargo, debía de encontrarla. No le interesaba lo demás. El nudista de Gray ya estaba encargándose de los bastardos que les habían impedido el paso al interior de sitio, no había necesitado más que unos buenos hielitos para darles una fabulosa paliza. Erza decidió tomar un camino diferente en busca del hombre que obtuvo sus propios problemas con Titania, como siempre, portando una de sus brillantes armaduras. Happy desgraciadamente se había perdido a los cinco minutos que Natsu empezó a buscar a su compañera. No era como si perder a tu compañero fuera algo genial, de hecho, esta era una de esas situaciones en las que quizá se requeriría de alguien tan mono y azul como el felino de la voz chillona, pero, nadie pensó en que para Natsu, esta misión se volvería algo así como un delicioso infierno.

"Mierda" pensó. Esta era una misión fácil. Se suponía no traería complicaciones.

Rechinó los dientes, molesto de ver tanta piedra color ocre a su alrededor. Era momento de destruir todo, arder en llamas cual fogata humana y hacer pagar al desgraciado individuo que raptó a su compañera de esa manera tan cobarde en la que se atrevió a hacerlo. No era que le haya cogido del trasero lo que le molestó, tampoco que ella se enrojeciera rápidamente al sentir las manos de ese tipo sobre su cuerpo, no; lo que le cabreaba era que había sido casi en sus narices cuando sucedió aquello. Él, sin poder detenerlo, como un estúpido dejó que se la llevaran a la fuerza, mientras que lo único que ella pudo hacer, fue avergonzarse. Toda una tontería. Incluso que después se le cruzara por la cabeza el creer de su amiga alguien que no puede salvarse a sí misma de un tipo con peinado electrizante. Desechó sus pensamientos, agitando la cabeza.

No, no podía pensar así de ella. La culpa la tenía Natsu.

Se detuvo, bajando la mirada, decepcionado de dar pasos en vano, sin poder encontrarla. Se sintió perdido por un momento. Empuñó ambas manos, determinado a derrumbar los muros, lleno de fuerza. No obstante, poco segundos después de incendiarlos en rojizas llamas, el sonido de una femenina voz gritando por auxilio, lo detuvo. Sonrió suave, a punto de abrir los labios y susurrar su nombre. Era ella. Era tiempo de ir por la princesa. Porque esa súplica que había llegado hasta sus oídos había sido vocalizada especialmente para él, lo cual despertó su ferocidad. Apresuró a sus pies, yendo más rápido que antes. Repetía constantemente en su mente el bonito nombre de la chica, jurando que si algo habían sido capaz de hacerle, dejaría sólo las cenizas de aquel quien haya intentado tocarle al menos un cabello (aunque anteriormente obtuvieron una cuenta que pagar gracias a la mano que tocó el trasero de ella tan desvergonzadamente). No hacía falta que se enfureciera más, ya parecía un dragón suelto recién alimentado con chile del más picante.

Volvió a ahuyentar sus pensamientos, esta vez, por toparse frente a sus ojos una pared que curiosamente era un color distinto al resto; rojo carmín difícil de ignorar. ¿Por qué? Eso era el cierre de su sendero, no existían otras puertas que significaran posibilidades de hallar a la rubia. Llegó hasta el fin del camino y no había nada. La voz había desaparecido unos metros atrás, su única clave... Pero ahora, su opción era retroceder, sintiéndose patético. Regresaba la sensación de rabia al encontrarse ahí, tan ridículo. Bajó la mirada, reteniendo en su garganta un grito de desesperación. No pensó, sólo actuó, y en ese preciso momento, cuando una pizca de rendición estaba por iniciar a remplazar su optimismo, un lamentable sollozo llegó a sus oídos, provocando que destruyera de un poderoso golpe la pared carmesí. El estruendo de dicha violencia creó una estela de polvo, afectando su visión, que de poco en poco fue aclarándose una vez la nube desapareció, dejándole ver a su querida amiga, que ahogaba su llanto en unas de las esquinas de la habitación. ¿Alguno de esos bastardos le hicieron daño? Si era así, había firmado una muerte segura.

Muy pronto se acercó a ella, angustiado de verla tan frágil y triste; no seguro de qué palabras decir o qué acciones hacer, se quedó observándola, con ganas de golpearse por haber llegado tarde.

Subió la mirada al notar una presencia parada delante de ella, sin imaginarse que sus acaramelados ojos se encontrarían con un muchacho de rosada cabellera, que la miraba desprendiendo desasosiego. Cual niña abandonada, con las mejillas teñidas de rubí; en donde las lágrimas rodaban sin fluidez a causa del esfuerzo para evitar que estas cayeran hasta la tierra y manchar sus ropas con el invisible toque salino de ellas. Quería llorar, usando todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacerlo; no frente a él, que ya más de una vez la ha salvado y termina por recordarle a sí misma lo débil y dependiente que es de Natsu Dragneel.

—Natsu —susurró con una dulce voz, distorsionada por el llanto.

Una fría sensación recorrió su cuerpo al verla de esa manera, al oír su débil voz. Tan quebradiza, tan indefensa, tan adorable que parecía irreal o un terrible sueño en el cual le agrada ver a ella de esa forma, y eso lo asustaba. Su tersa piel de muñeca levemente manchada por la vulgar tierra que hay en el castillo, las doradas hebras esparcidas sobre sus delicados hombros y esos ojos tan dulces como la miel más pura. Un ángel que le encantaba y hacía latir y latir su corazón.

—¡Natsu! —gritó, subiendo el cuerpo, abalanzándose hacia él en un exitoso plan de abrazarlo, buscando consuelo—. ¡T-te extrañé, Natsu!

Liberó sus emociones. Estaba sentimental y ahí se encontraba él para darle cariño, después de todo, lo amaba. Pasó sus manos al fornido pecho del muchacho, calentándolas con la temperatura que emanaba del palpitante cuerpo de él. Acomodó su cabeza bajo el cuello, apoyando su mejilla directo en la piel, consciente de estar mojándolo con el líquido salino que surgía de sus ojos. Su cuerpo tembló, aferrándose a las prendas que él traía puestas, evitando así colapsar ahí mismo.

No reaccionó a los primeros veinte segundos, necesitó de treinta para saber que lo que debía hacer era rodearle la cintura con sus brazos, acercando así, ese frágil cuerpo al suyo, procurando no lastimarla a pesar de desear sentirla más cerca una vez se dio cuenta de que le gustaba esa sensación que producía en su interior. No dijo nada. Aprovechó para oler la esencia dulzona tan característica de Lucy. Acercó un poco la cara al cuello femenino, mientras disimulaba no tener intenciones más allá de apretarla mejor. El aroma parecido a la vainilla inundó su nariz, relajándolo; y sin saber por qué, se embriagó un poco y simplemente disfrutó de la situación, sin darle importancia a todo lo demás que no fuera ella. Su respiración era calmada, sin turbaciones ni nada que arruinaran el placer de tener a su nakama tan cerca que incluso pueda tocar la textura de su piel, sintiéndola tan tersa y perfecta. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de sonreír al todavía oír los gimoteos que mucho le importaba, cesaran.

—Natsu, vámonos de aquí —pidió, usando una voz infantil—, por favor.

Derrochó ternura, estaba segura. Lo que más quería ella era salir de ese horrendo lugar, tomada de la mano con el caza dragones. Entonces, sin aviso previo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sonriendo, acercándose más de lo normal. Cambiando su mirada de una entristecida a una tímida y roja, que al parecer, demostraba interés en hacer algo de lo que Natsu no tenía idea. Por supuesto que no estaba mal que ella se acercara un poco, pero eso no era un poco, eso era demasiado, y esos ojitos de enamorada no ayudaban de mucho en la confundida cabezota del chico.

—Lucy, ¿te han hecho algo? —preguntó, dudando del comportamiento de la chica.

—No, Natsu —negó, con el mismo tono vocal de antes—. Oye, Natsu, gracias.

Ser una chica dulce había sido parte de su vida. Todos la conocían de esa forma, al menos un ochenta por ciento de lo que salía de su temperamento, lo otro era la feseta tipo Erza y pocos adjetivos negativos. Pero era seguro que Lucy, esta vez, había utilizado más azúcar de lo normal. Abrazarse a su compañero podría clasificarse como cariñoso, querer consuelo de parte de él, también; sin embargo, agradecer con una voz muy coqueta que puede malinterpretarse mientras lo jala de un brazo, oprimiéndolo entre sus grandes senos, es cuestionable, y mucho. Y más si es Natsu Dragneel: un tonto que a veces confirma llevar carbón en lugar de cerebro; y esta no es la excepción, ya que cuando una hermosa maga te restriega sus encantos, al menos —si es que no piensas aprovechar—, es de preocuparse. Haya sido lo que quiso provocar, lo que consiguió fue que él la mirara con su cara de "Lucy es rara", imaginándose a un perdido Happy burlándose de ella como ya es típico. Suspiró al ver el despistado rostro de su amigo, y después, formando una caprichosa mueca, esquivó aquellos ojos verde olivo, fingiendo estar molesta, pero sin soltar el tonificado brazo.

Cuando se dio por vencido de entender a Lucy, dispuesto a mover su pie derecho para emprender la huida del castillo, sintió cómo la chica hacía fuerza, impidiéndole avanzar. En eso, notó que los rosados labios de ella estaban por abrirse.

—No te alejes de mí.

Otra vez esa melodiosa voz que a veces cree, le hará perder el equilibrio. Sonaba tan acaramelada que aseguraba sentir asco de tanto cariño que esa mujer daba. No era que le desagradara esa actitud, pero, era raro que tan de repente empezara a actuar de una manera tan cariñosa.

—No te me pegues tanto, Lucy.

No halló mejores palabras para decirle que se alejara. La chica andaba como lapa, pegándose disimuladamente (cof, todo lo contrario) a su cuerpo y él lo único que pudo hacer es reaccionar como cualquier muchacho con hormonas revolucionarias: con sudor en el rostro, una clara mueca de disgusto, halando su propio brazo, absteniéndose de correr de ahí cual sujeto recién salido de la prisión. Era mejor dejarlo pasar. Ignorar el hecho de que Lucy estaba sonrojada, mirándolo fijamente como tonta, cada que él parecía no observarla y que cuando lo hacía, bajaba la cabeza, intentando ocultar sus acciones.

—Pero, Natsu… —se atrevió a empezar a decir tímidamente.

Una explosión, literalmente.

El fuerte eco de algo explotando los interrumpió repentinamente. El sonido viajó por sus oídos, alertándolo de que no era momento de pensar en lo inusual que era la actitud de la rubia, finalmente, ya la había encontrado sana y salva y eso era lo que más le importaba de tan odiosa misión de mierda. Abrió sus ojos, emocionado; pensó en lo próximo a solucionar, es decir, patear el trasero de aquellos malhechores que seguramente se reían de ellos. Miró una vez más a su compañera, que seguía igual que hace diez segundos. Debía importarle poco que Lucy abrazara tan fuerte sus músculos, debía mantenerse firme antes esa caliente sensación en la piel al sentir la suavidad de esos grandes pechos, debía de concentrarse en salir de ahí, porque, en primer lugar, estaba casi seguro de estar perdido en ese castillo tan aburrido. Hizo una mueca, el asunto no era divertido. Trató de caminar, echando su piel derecho al frente, sin embargo, ahí seguía la muchacha frotándose contra él. Otra vez, esa irresistible suavidad. ¿Acaso era posible no estar un poco molesto? Si esa mujer seguía haciendo eso, dudaría de que fuera la Lucy que todos conocen.

—¡Lucy, ya basta! —alzó la voz cuando sintió las manos de la chica escurrirse hasta su cuello.

—P-pero… Natsu —su voz estaba a punto de desaparecer por lo bajito que habló—, te extrañé mucho.

Si no fuera que el mago de fuego empezó a correr después de eso (ya sin interesarse en los por qué), habría alcanzado a ver las gotas asomándose en la comisura de los ojos chocolate de la chica.

Guardó su llanto para después. Quiso sonreír pero le fue imposible, solo podía consolarse con ver la imagen de Natsu frente a ella mientras disfrutada de la calidez de su mano que aún se pegaba a la suya. Mordió su labio inferior, entrecerrando la mirada, buscando valor para efectuar su intento de sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Después de haber golpeado otra pared, Natsu corrió hacia todos lados, parecía que daban círculos de lo monótona que era la apariencia interna de aquella construcción. Entre gruñidos, mascullaba cosas que ni él mismo comprendía. No sabía si pensar en cómo soltar la mano de su amiga sin hacerla llorar —dudoso de preferir una dotación de "Lucy patadas"— o si en enfurecerse por Gray, que de seguro se había llevado toda la diversión.

Otra explosión. Las paredes crujieron.

Demonios. No encontraba la salida. ¿Es que acaso el lugar se desplomaría? ¿De dónde demonios nacían los estruendos? Los pasillos de dicho lugar lo confundían tanto como para ponerse verde de lo hartarte que se había vuelto el asunto. Segundos después, se detuvieron; a mitad de un alargado pasadizo con bastante iluminación. Otra maldita pared frente a ellos.

—Maldición —bufó, oprimiendo sus dientes—, ¡Lucy, ya deja de pegarte tanto a mí! —insistió al ver que la aludida lo empezaba a rodear tras la espalda.

—¡No! ¡Yo te quiero!

Lucy se determinó como mujer a tentar a Natsu de la manera en que quería.

Una tercera explosión.

Y se aventó hacia él, impulsándose con las piernas, teniendo como excusa el ligero tambaleo que provocaba la sacudida de la estructura de piedra, y eventualmente, ambos cayeron al piso, ella encima de él. Podían verse a los ojos, adorar los colores tan embelesadores, podían exprimir el momento.

—Natsu… —susurró melosamente, acercando su sonrojado rostro al espantado de él.

—¿L-lucy? —titubeó, con un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda.

Era momento de darle fin, quitar a Lucy de encima y ya, pero, a escasos centímetros, sus alientos se mezclaron, y muy pronto, se unieron en un dulce beso que ella le plantó mientras pasaba sus finas manos a las mejillas de él, mimándolas con leves caricias. Cerrando sus marrones ojos, tan delicada, tan femenina, tan llena de cariño… pero Natsu no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Sintió perfectamente los rosados labios sobre los suyos, cálidos y blandos, sin embargo, no reaccionó hasta que ella se apartó y lo miró.

El corazón de ella latía violentamente, ansioso de obtener una respuesta que le permitiera sentir más adrenalina y le hiciera bombear sangre como nunca, como un loco. Las palabras no fueron necesarias, ella no quiso esperar y se dispuso a volver a besarlo a pesar de tenerlo con una pasmada facción. Lentamente, se dejó caer sobre él, ocasionando que sus cuerpos se apretaran mutuamente, quería excitarlo, tentarlo… quería provocar que la deseara a tal punto de hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Entonces, ¿por qué no otro beso para empezar? Entreabrió los labios, coquetamente volvió a pasar las manos por la piel del chico, pero antes de ser quien conquistara, él se adelantó, tomándola de la cintura con mucha posesividad para después comerle los labios de una forma casi bestial. Exacto. Esta vez no fue un dulce beso de miel ni fue Lucy quien lo inició. Este fue depositado por Natsu, muy apasionado; en donde sus bocas se movían desesperadamente, la de él, ocultamente, se encontraba hambrienta de tan exquisito manjar que eran los labios de la chica y la de ella, se sentía en la gloria, desfrutando del contacto que creía le quemaría de una manera tan maravillosa. La danza era sofocante, deliciosa, adictiva. Natsu perdió la noción de todos sus movimientos, dejándose consumir por el placer que tanto anhelaba su cuerpo. Mintió la vez que se negó lo buena que estaba su amiga y también lo loco que lo traía. Estaba enamorado como un idiota sin remedio y sólo bastó que ella se le lanzara para que él dejara salir su lado lujurioso, ese que tantas noches lo torturaba por soñarla junto a su cama, gritando su nombre entre suspiros, pidiéndole más placer y llenando su cuerpo de húmedos besos. Y ahora, aprovecharía el momento que quién sabe cómo y por qué se dio, pero que le ordenaba hacerla suya una vez su cuerpo vibró por sentir la intimidad de ella chocar contra su miembro, aún cubiertos por falta y pantalones, respectivamente. Minutos después, ya la tenía gritando, justo como él quería. Acariciándole la piel de porcelana con sus grandes manos que la mandaban al Nirvana una y otra vez por tan solo unas caricias. Besó todo los rincones, dejando la marca imborrable de sus labios acompañada de un poco de tibia saliva. Tirados en la fría tierra, no necesitando una cama para hacer el acto. Ahora era cuando la misión podía irse a la mierda, definitivamente, prefería tener a Lucy entre sus brazos.

Ella dejaba salir el nombre del muchacho entre lindos gemidos, rogando por más cada que su cuerpo demandaba. Tan feliz de estar a la merced de alguien como Natsu, dejó que le despojara todas las prendas, incluyendo las diminutas pantaletas que tanto le gustaba usar. No había sido nada delicado cuando lo hizo y sinceramente, lo que ella quería, era todo lo contrario. Fantaseaba con estar entre la pared y ese tonificado cuerpo, para que él la hiciera suya una y otra vez, hasta que el alma aguantara de tanto amor. Tenía que esperar, primero quería disfrutar cada segundo.

Estaba desnuda, ofreciéndole sin descaro que le lamiera los pechos, masajeara fuertemente en círculos, estrujándolos divertidamente y por último se introdujera los rosados botones dentro de su boca. Sus senos simplemente eran bellos, luciendo tan apetitoso una vez desprotegidos. Él los mordió, evitando clavar sus dientes en la blanca piel de la mujer, deleitándose de la voz celestial proveniente de ella. Era tan salvaje cuando hacía tal cosa y aún así necesitaba más. Lucy trató de regular su respiración, no obstante, todo intento se iba a la basura cuando él volvía a capturar sus insatisfechos e hinchados labios. Siempre terminaban con un hilo de saliva pendiendo de sus labios, que a veces se embarraba en la barbilla de ambos, deslizándose hasta el cuello. Y él, que tanto le gustaba el sabor de la chica, prefería no desperdiciarlo; mordiendo la curvatura de su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y suspirar. La miró. Su cara de placer se quedaba a medias, parecía no ser suficiente para ninguno. Pasó una mano al sexo femenino e introdujo el dedo corazón de golpe, moviéndolo en forma circular. Ella se arqueó, emitiendo un profundo gemido que incitó a Natsu a seguir; un dedo más y Lucy ya estaba sintiéndose en las nubes por la ola de placer que invadió todo su cuerpo. Los jugos de su intimidad empaparon la mano del chico, ese líquido caliente indicaba que era momento de hacerlo, ya estaba lista.

No hace falta decir que las ropas de él habían volado instantáneamente. Lo que Lucy sintió después fue cómo le abrían las piernas y una gran erección se arrimaba a su húmeda intimidad. Se sintió nerviosa al ver lo enorme que era, pero dos segundos después necesitaba tenerlo dentro. El sofoco la mantuvieron un poco despistada, ella no quería hacerlo en esa posición, su orgullo femenino quería estar dominándolo, al menos, por sesenta segundos.

—Natsu, yo quiero estar... arriba de ti.

La suave y dulce voz lo distrajo y de repente, se encontraba recostado en el suelo, con el curvilíneo cuerpo de la rubia encima de él, justo como habían empezado. Lucy chocó sus intimidades a propósito, emitiendo ruiditos pervertidos que tenían como intención desesperar a Natsu, sin embargo, ella misma no quería esperar ni un segundo más. Se acomodó sobre él y con la mano, tomó el miembro masculino y oyendo un gruñido salir de los labios del chico, bajó las caderas impetuosamente, permitiendo penetrar fuertemente su intimidad. Ahogó un grito. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus achocolatados ojos para luego resbalarse sobre sus rojizas mejillas, unas cayendo hasta la piel del muchacho, otras, perdiéndose en el valle de sus senos. Natsu se preocupó al ver la mueca adolorida de la chica, pero segundos después, cuando la estrecha cavidad se acostumbró al intruso, el dolor desapareció, siendo reemplazado por placer.

Lucy comenzó a moverse lentamente, arriba y abajo, apretando los labios hasta que la bendita sensación de fricción llegó y la obligó a gemir repetidas veces. Olas de placer invadieron sus cuerpos, haciéndolo vibrar. Sus pechos se movían demasiado. Natsu estaba en el paraíso, estar bajo ella le dejaba una espléndida vista tanto de la unión entre ellos como el sensual rostro de la chica, pero, era tiempo de tomar el control y sentirse un hombre. Una capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos. Ambos empezaron a aumentan la velocidad, queriendo ir al límite. Era cansado; Lucy ya perdía fuerzas y todavía no llegaban a la mejor parte. Natsu levantó la espalda, empujándola con poca delicadeza, tumbándola en el suelo, para así, ser él quien continuara con los movimientos. Tomó las piernas de la chica y esta, instintivamente las enredó en las caderas de él. Ella continúo gimiendo de placer, mientras él dejaba salir un jadeo un par de veces cada que la embestía con más energía. Salían, entraba, gruñía, veía el hermoso rostro de ella, con algunos dorados cabellos pegados al rostro por el sudor. Se sentía más que vivo, deleitándose de la voz de la chica cuando él la penetraba sin amabilidad y todavía ella le pedía más fuerza.

Mantuvo descansando los brazos arriba de su cabeza, mientras sentía el miembro del chico tan grande y duro dentro de su húmeda y rosada cavidad. Lo sabía, era muy pervertida, pero imaginarse todo el néctar que estaba por salir de ella, y la cantidad de líquido blanquecido salir de él, la enloquecían.

—¡Natsu, voy a correrme!

No tardó en venir la última carga de placer mientras esa corriente eléctrica atravesaba sus cuerpos, haciéndoles creer que llegaban al cielo para después caer a la sucia tierra. Las paredes de Lucy se contraían, envolviendo el miembro de un acalorado Natsu, quien empujó salvajemente por última vez, liberando la tensión que hace unos minutos sentía su cuerpo. Antes de imaginarse morir, culminó en el interior de la chica, suspirando al tatuar en sus pupilas la preciosa imagen de ella: abría la boca dejando escapar el nombre de él en un grito, temblando, los labios rojos, como un ángel que se dedicaría a amar, a la cual le haría sacar muchas veces el mismo rostro.

Minutos después, él se levantó, un poco cansado, pero con mucha fuerza en su alma. Se colocó las ropas que le pertenecían, feliz de saber que la chica que yacía ahí ya era suya completamente.

Suspiró, intentando no caerse al ponerse la ropa interior. Resultó ser una chica débil después de algo como el sexo (el más bestial de la historia…), pues todavía estaba jadeante, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. Y al momento de tener todo el atuendo, se echó nuevamente.

Pero, Natsu Dragneel, como buen mago de Fairy Tail y hombre que recién descubrió que hacerle el amor a la chica de tu vida te da más energía, se apresuró a volver a la aventura. Luego de un acto tan lujurioso, sabía que su deber era terminar la misión, ¿no? Y Lucy Heartfilia también sabía eso, ya lo conocía.

—Natsu, estoy cansada —mencionó, aún permaneciendo acostada en el suelo marrón, aliviando los músculos—. Cárgame —pidió; una petición que no podía ser rechazada.

Dulce, dulce mujer que tanto le emociona el corazón.

Él no dijo nada. Bajó hasta ella surcando una suave sonrisa, estirando los brazos para tomar el delicado cuerpo de la chica y protegerlo entre sus brazos, y aunque no la cargó estilo nupcial, ni como saco de patatas, la llevó en su ancha espalda para el disfrute de ella. Una vez listos para partir, otra vez corriendo entre los largos pasillos, ella parecía dormir, sin embargo, sus ojos solo estaban cerrados y curvaba los labios, creando una sonrisa sincera, aún con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Natsu, te amo —murmuró antes de dormir.


End file.
